


a matter of trust

by jasminetea



Series: the wine and the women, the bedroom hymns [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romantic Comedy, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: "I want you," Erik says slowly, "to penetrate me."





	a matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

> Erik bottoming as part of courting is inspired by Fluterbev's [Lasting Imprint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/199523).

"What?"  
  
"I want you," Erik says slowly, "to penetrate me."  
  
Charles' first thought is that there's no need to sound so clinical about it. What he says instead is, "I thought that was my job. Omega and all that."  
  
"No," Erik continues, still patient. "There's no rules about it, not unless you want to become pregnant, and we discussed that."  
  
Charles makes a face. While finding out he was an omega was fairly easy to acclimate to, he wasn't in a hurry to acclimate to pregnancy, let alone parenting his own progeny.  
  
"It's a matter of trust. It's about the alpha showing..." Erik sighs. "It's about a lot of things. For me," and Charles can tell it's difficult for Erik to say it, "it's about showing I'm not just..."  
  
Charles lays his hand over Erik's. "I know you care," Charles answers. "About my health, my happiness, and my pleasure." He waggles his eyebrows.  
  
Pressing his forehead against Charles, Erik exhales. "I love you."  
  
Charles smiles. "I know."   
  
After letting the silence and intimacy draw out, Charles adds, "How do you even know I know what I'm doing?"  
  
"How do you?"  
  
"Oh. Good point. Have any lube?"  
  
"And gloves."  
  
"Gloves?"  
  
"Gloves."  
  
"Splendid," Charles replies, a bit dazed. Erik doesn't even rummage through his bedside drawer, he just opens it up and gets what he needs. He's so organized.  
  
Erik dangles a pair of black latex glove in front of him.  
  
"I thought you meant a condom."  
  
"That too, but you have to prep me. You don't expect me to do all the work, do you?"  
  
"Can't I just use my fingers?" He wiggles his fingers. "It's not like I have nails like Raven's."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Erik sets the gloves on the bed. "If I don't teach you right, who will?"  
  
Charles grins wickedly. "I might need a private lesson..."  
  
Erik lies down on the bed. "How long are you going to leave me naked here, Charles? I'm starting to get cold."  
  
Luckily, Erik didn't have to worry about being cold for too much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be a separate work, not a chapter update to this fic.
> 
> If you'd rather not wait for me to post to AO3, you can read the whole thing on the kink meme: https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18567932#t18567932


End file.
